


someone like you (should be just for me)

by Imhilien



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Episode Related, Episode: s05e02, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: *Season 5 spoilers*Michael plans to play with Lucifer's toys, then break them. But perhaps Chloe Decker is different. One-shot.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Michael
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	someone like you (should be just for me)

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched Season 5, now here's a story inspired by it...

In the Silver City, Michael had been feeling pleased with himself. He was the right-hand man of his Father now… his star had ascended.

Then Lucifer, the once-brighter twin he resented, went back to Hell voluntarily. His siblings spoke of this act with nothing but praise and respect in their eyes. Michael had laughed this off at first, but in private his face had twisted with resentment and jealousy. 

How dare the others treat this as a _good_ thing on Lucifer’s part? No, it just meant that he had learnt his proper place in life, to be amongst everything that was vile and twisted, like Lucifer truly was. Why didn’t the others see that? 

No matter, Michael will set things right. He hates the twin bond he has with his brother, but now he can find a use for it. In private, he goes into a special trance and reaches into the bond, reviewing the way Lucifer spoke, walked and dressed on Earth. The wretched humans he had cared for. 

Especially her, the one specially created for Lucifer by Father (and doesn’t that make Michael mad?). Detective Chloe Decker, smart, beautiful and tough. Beautiful.

But she’s really just a human toy in the end, a toy like the others. Michael decides it’s time to go down to Earth to play with the toys, have some fun before he breaks them. Then he’ll arrange for some way for Lucifer to return to Earth, maybe set some traps, laugh when he sees the Devil wail over the damage that’s been done. 

Gosh, he feels happy at that very thought already. Well done, Michael! 

=========================

He eases his way into Lucifer’s life, looking exactly like him, mimicking him. He’s met with some confusion and doubt, but he has excuses for that which seem reasonable.

Michael especially enjoys pretending to be Lucifer when he’s with Chloe Decker and sees up close how special she is. Dad did a good job… when’s she’s focussed on a case, she won’t stop until her quarry is found. It’s easy to be around her… easy to stop thinking of her as a toy.

One night, they’re pursuing a suspect in his car and it gets to the point when he tries to run them down. He has to admire Chloe Decker’s bravery… even as the car speeds dangerously right for them, she stands her ground, firing at the car.

The car starts skidding to the side in panic, but there’s still the risk of her being hit and injured, or even killed. That wouldn’t suit his plans at all.

In one smooth motion, Michael turned Chloe Decker around so that she was facing him, one hand holding her back, the other cradling her head against his shoulder (where it belongs).

His dark wings unfurl and he flies upward with the Detective, just enough so they’re above the car that keeps going underneath.

_He_ would have been safe from any car that dared to try and run him down. He would have quickly… or maybe slowly (yes!) seen to the driver afterwards.

Chloe Decker instinctively clings to him, and Michael’s momentarily overwhelmed by sensations running through him. The scent of her honey-brown hair reminds him of strawberries, the feel of her shapely body in his arms superior to that of any other angel for a moment.

He’s tempted to carry her away, to keep flying until they find somewhere sweet and secluded. Chloe Decker wouldn’t mind, would she? No, of course she wouldn’t, he had just saved her life. He imagines her crystal blue eyes, more beautiful than the skies, full of appreciation and thanks afterwards as she looks up at him. Wouldn’t she praise him (he deserves it), wouldn’t she be eager to thank him in so many delicious ways? 

However, Michael does land though on the ground when it’s safe, the appreciation and thanks he does see in Chloe Decker’s eyes now a heady rush inside of him. He’s worthy of praise now!

She should be his mate, not Lucifer’s. 

Besides, who said he couldn’t alter his own plans for his advantage.

FINIS


End file.
